Tarde de cine
by May Battlescars
Summary: Verde y gris. Mar y tormenta. Percy y Annabeth.


—Guau— dijo Annabeth al ver a Percy.

—Sí— coincidió él, sonriendo—. Es bonita, ¿verdad?— preguntó señalando la moto.

—Esto, sí, claro, la moto...— susurró Annabeth sonrojándose.

No lo decía por la moto. A sus diecisiete años, Percy Jackson estaba mucho más guapo que otros años. Más alto, más moreno, su pelo un poco más largo y rebelde, dándole un aspecto de problemático. Desde luego, su amigo estaba muy guapo... su amigo.

—¿Subes?— preguntó Percy mirándola.

Maldita sea que estaba guapa. Había crecido un poco y su pelo rubio de princesa estaba más largo y sedoso. Sus ojos grises brillaban al verle y su sonrisa le dejo atontado como siempre. Menuda tontería había dicho. "Es guapa". No hablaba de la moto, estaba claro, pero parecía que había engañado a su amiga... su amiga.

Annabeth se deslizó detrás de él en la moto y se agarró al asiento. Percy suspiró intentando no sonrojarse.

—Listilla... si te agarras al asiento te caerás y no quiero que te mates.

—¿No quieres que me pase nada?

—Por supuesto que no quiero que te pase nada. Eres...— Percy se paró a tiempo— mi amiga...

Annabeth suspiró intentando no decepcionarse. Percy la vio por el espejo del retrovisor y no pudo evitar admirar de nuevo lo hermosa que era.

—Ten— le dijo pasándole un casco—. Póntelo.

Ella lo hizo y él se puso el suyo propio. Le cogió las manos y con cuidado las colocó alrededor de su cintura. La notó tensarse tras él, pero al final le agarró con más fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda cuando Percy aceleró por las calles de San Francisco.

—Ya hemos llegado— dijo al rato, quitándose el casco. Annabeth lo imitó.

—¿Me quieres decir ahora a dónde vamos?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Me parece que te debo una salida al cine— contesta Percy.

—¿Vamos al cine?

Percy sonrió y la cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, intentando no hacer caso de las molestas mariposas que amenazaban con explotar su estómago. Se repetía mentalmente "¡Vamos Percy! Has derrotado a Cronos y a Gea. ¿Y no puedes mirar a Annabeth sin quedarte embobado?".

Pero en el instante en que la miró, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y no podía dejar de observarla.

—Estas son las entradas... me pareció divertida...— murmuró.

—¿Entramos?— pregunta Annabeth.

—Vamos— asintió Percy, tirando de ella.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en el cine, en una de las esquinas superiores, protegidos de todas las miradas. Percy se deslizó en el asiento del fondo y le dejó el otro a Annabeth.

La película estaba bien, ambos se rieron mucho, por lo menos Annabeth. Estaba riéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando.

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacía la derecha, aun sonriendo. Percy la estaba mirando sin ningún disimulo, apoyando la espalda en la pared para poder tener una mejor vista de la chica.

Ella sonrió al verle tan ensimismado, aunque se sonrojo.

—Percy...— le llamó, pero no pareció oírle—. Percy... ¡Sesos de algas!

—¿Qué?— exclamó él, haciendo que los de la fila de delante de giraran pidiendo silencio.

Annabeth se rio tapándose la boca.

—Shh— le pidió también—. Te habías quedado mirándome— le explicó.

Percy soltó una carcajada nerviosa, mientras sentía como el color se instalaba en sus mejillas.

—Yo solo... tienes una risa bonita— dijo al final.

Annabeth se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, pero sintió como Percy subía la mano hasta su frente y desde allí la bajaba por el perfil de su rostro, para apartar un mechón de pelo rubio. Le miró cuando entendió que no tenía intención de quitar su mano de su rostro.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, olvidando dónde estaban y quiénes eran en cuanto se miraron a los ojos. Verde y gris. Mar y tormenta. Percy y Annabeth.

Sus ojos se separaron solamente cuando Percy los bajó hacia los labios de ella y trago saliva. Esa fue la señal que Annabeth necesitó para acortar el espacio que había entre ellos y besarle.

Solamente fue un roce y se separó en seguida, avergonzada por haberlo hecho.

—Lo siento Percy yo...

—Silencio— le pidió él para acallarla.

Cogió su cara con sus manos y la acercó de nuevo. Cuando faltaban un par de centímetros entre sus labios, paró y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Annabeth le miraba con expectación.

Perfiló con su nariz su mejilla, y luego bajó por su barbilla, notando como Annabeth sonreía por su tierno gesto. Subió hasta estar frente a ella y frotó sus narices, haciendo que ella riera.

Finalmente la beso, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella correspondió al instante, sintiendo como su corazón se subía a una lanzadera y caía en picado en su estómago.

—Te quiero— murmuró él al separarse con las respiración entrecortada, mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle, demostrándole que a ella no le hacían falta palabras para decírselo.

Hola! Soy más o menos nueva en Fanfiction y estoy subiendo los fanfics que escribí hace unos años a Fanfiction (antes estaban en Wattpad y Potterfics). Si os ha gustado este pasaos por mi perfil y curiosead un poco :)

May


End file.
